


Warmth

by edgykawa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute gays, Dorks in Love, Jogging, M/M, Memory Related, Playing Tag No Homo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykawa/pseuds/edgykawa
Summary: Just more about Bucky loving Steve to the fullest extent.





	Warmth

     Steve always got up at damn near the ass-crack of dawn and although it was a less than desirable time to wake up or wake someone else up, he always gave his boyfriend a kiss before heading out. The clock read 4:45 AM in big red numbers when Steve looked at it, now glad he got up an extra fifteen minutes early to get ready to go out. His morning routine was pretty basic, showering, brushing his teeth and hair, it was long it now needed to be brushed he guessed, eating breakfast, and of course, waking Bucky up just enough to tell him where he was going.

     "Buck, hey Bucky. I'm heading out now for the morning. Sleep in and I'll still be back before you wake up, alright?" Steve always had that loving and gentle tone when it came to the guy he'd fawned over for so long. His benevolence was met with a sleepy groan on a pair of curled up lips into a smile. Assuming this was like most of their mornings, he was expecting to give the overly tired brunette another kiss but instead, he found the warm yet metal hand against his cheek.

     Bucky had a sleepy smile which was now more of a grin, his hand dragging against defines cheekbones before running his fingers through neatly combed back blond hair. "Can I come with you?" He asked, yawning and still not fully awake.

     Steve was a little shocked that he would get such a question but none of him was going to say no. Even though they had a  _long night_ and the fact that Bucky never wanted to get up before 9 AM, he would be more than delighted to take his boyfriend on a run with him.

     "Yeah. Please join me." He smiled back, grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him up from under the covers. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

     As soon as he had been let go, Bucky felt like he was infected with the radiating smile he was often met with as he slid out of the bed. He followed up with his morning routine except he skipped the shower and instead of brushing his hair he put it into a bun.  _Too knotty for this shit._ Stepping back into the room, his blue eyes scanned the mess of the room, examining the piles of clothes on the floor which seemed to evoke a flustered blush on his cheeks. He couldn't decipher what was his and what wasn't his but he and Steve wore a pretty similar size so it didn't matter who the boxers belonged to when he got them off the floor and put them on.

     Finally, he was dressed enough, browsing the closet for one of the many, many workout shirts to wear before he came across his favorite one. Sam had bought it for Steve a couple months back but as if he were ashamed of it, he never wore it. Bucky grabbed it off the hanger, shaking it out and almost laughing at it while he slid it over his head.

     Exiting the room and shutting the door behind him caught the blonds attention from across the room.  "Do I need to get you more of the special 'Captain America' work out shirts, Buck? If you'll come jogging with me more I will." Steve had the biggest and dorkiest twinkle in his eye as he watched the brunette walk from the bedroom door over to their couch. He could get used to how good his boyfriend looked in something that resembled his outfit.

     "Y'know Buck," he stood up and began stepping towards the room. "It looks good on you. It suits you a little too well but the real thing probably looks even better." Steve almost lost his whole composure, wondering what he was doing suddenly so close to his lover, even as far as his hands on his hips.

     Bucky, who regardless of the time of day or situation had a resting bitch face, laughed at the comment and the motions that followed it. He had a happy aura around him, smiling and laughing looked way better on him than vengeance did. Steve, however, was caught off guard, looking at him in awe after hearing his nearly unforgettable laugh for the first time in a long time.

     "Is that so, Stevie? Maybe you ought to bring it home for me to try on. Bucky Barnes, the next Captain America. It's got a nice ring to it." Bucky laughed again, showing that he too had an imagination that could get the best of him just as it was when they were just kids.

     It was at this moment that Steve felt like he was falling in love with Bucky all over again. "I'll try and sneak it home for you..." He muttered mindlessly, not realizing what he really said.

     The brunette looked at him with a soft gaze and cocked his head to the side. With his right hand, the fleshy, more human one, he placed his palm on his boyfriend's chest. "I was only kidding but bring it home and I'll wear it for you, sure. Let's get going before the sun comes up and I change my mind."

     Bucky grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand and the iconic shield he never left home without before opening the front door of their loft apartment. "Car or bike?" He asked, wondering what being on the back of the bike would do to his hair, the wind blowing through it and all. Actually, the idea grew on him, he hoped the answer would be bike now.

     "Car, if that's cool. I wanna talk to you about something." Steve replied as they left the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind Bucky.

      _God, I hope this isn't about something bad._ Bucky thought quietly to himself, eyes nearly plastered to the ground.

     Regardless of being anxious, Bucky held his boyfriend's hand the whole way downstairs and he made damn-good sure he didn't let go until they got into the car. When they got to the garage after finding the car, the brunette took the shotgun with the shiny vibranium shield between his legs. Steve swung open the car door, getting in and turning the radio down enough to talk.

     Out of the parking garage and onto the main road was when Steve finally decided to speak though. The car cruised effortlessly down the road, much different than how they boys grew up but they learned to like the way things had become, for the most part.

     Bucky broke the lull, speaking over the Henry James playing on the radio through his phone. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He seemed a little less than at an ease of mind when asked, his tone showing his growing anxiety.

     Steve had been thinking about the music playing when Bucky spoke up, causing him to blink a few times and take a moment to process the question before returning an answer. Since the car was not a manual, he rested his hand on his passenger's leg and rolled his neck at the same time. "I want to move, back home to be exact. Brooklyn. Living here in Tony's constant presence is going to be the death of me. But," he started again, now sounding less than playful. "I want to go with you."

     For not the first but the second time in the span of fewer than fifteen minutes, Bucky found himself wide-eyed, almost speechless. "Back to Brooklyn..?" He asked, clearly having heard him right but asking to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

     As much of his memories, Bucky had worked to gain back, he couldn't remember everything no matter how hard he tried. Windows in his long-term memory had surfaced after the repeated electrocutions that he knew he might not ever get back. Brooklyn and the good times he had growing up with Steve were part of those lost memories but he didn't have the heart to break that to him, not anymore at least. They'd put him through what felt like sympathy training somewhere along the way, it was Natasha's idea.

     "Yeah, Brooklyn. Fury asked me back in D.C. if I was going to move back but at that time I-" Steve choked up, forcing himself to clear his throat. "But at the time I didn't have you back."

     Bucky stayed silent. Painfully silent.

     Steve peripherally looked over at him and decided to keep talking. "I told him I didn't think I could afford to live there at the time, both because of work and well, its gotten expensive as all get out. I just want to go home with you." He sounded happy, more than elated however his tone also sounded a little remorseful, regretful too. Bucky didn't handle that too well.

     He sat there, still trying to approach not only the idea but his basis behind it. Was Steve really waiting on him? Bucky remembered the museum, the "Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield." And for a moment he wondered if he was delirious and just dreaming but when he woke up he would be strapped down to a chair with a rubber mouthguard and metal arms around his head.

     The whole time the brunette sat silently, still unsure of what he should say but until then he knew he could bullshit his way out of this.

     "With me, huh? That's a little gay, Steve." Bucky joked, running his hand over his head but being careful not to mess up his hair, those buns were hard. Despite his attempts, however, Steve could somewhat see through the facade he was putting up and he frowned.

     Bucky was glad they were already at the park, watching Steve unbuckle and leave the car. Before the clock turned off he saw that it said something close to 5:15 AM, still far too early for him to be awake and way, way too early for him to be thinking about stuff like this. He stayed silently in the passenger seat, folding his arms and twisting his lips, the cute face he made when he was thinking hard, as Steve called it.

     The door was open, Steve standing on the outside of the car while leaning over Buckys lap to unbuckle him from the car as well and grab him by the waist to get him out of there. "Bucky," he started up. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be cool with that, just us moving back home. I didn't know you'd have to think about it like this." The longer he talked the worse he felt like hew as making the situation even though it wasn't bad at all. It didn't stop him from giving an almost puppy-like pout and feeling bad though.

     "You know I'm not upset or angry, right? Put away that puppy face. It's just y'know," _Did he know?_ "It's just that I wasn't expecting that." Why was he being honest now? Bucky cursed himself for it, showing his real feelings and all.

     Steve didn't miss a beat, perking up and smiling again like the dorky moron he was (to Bucky at least). Being sad wasn't exactly the most fitting look for Captain America which is why he so rarely showed it in front of anyone other than Bucky.

      _Wait. We were here for something..._ Bucky thought, furrowing his brows.

     "Aren't we here to run? That's kinda the only reason I am up so goddamn early." The brunette reminded, sounding playful for a change. He pried himself off of the car he had ended up leaned against and he gave his lover a small peck on the cheek before stepping away from the car.

     Steve smiled back, nodding at the prompting. "Hey remember when we were kids? And we played tag? But you always went really slow for me?"

     Bucky acknowledged the memory, shrugging. The memory felt warm to him, something he fully could recall. "Mhm, ya slowpoke. It's like you were some ninety-eight-year-old dude." He joked around, seeming way more at ease with the pleasant memories.

     "Well if I do say so myself I  _am_ technically ninety-eight, significantly enhanced, and also, you're it." Steve let out an almost childish simper and took off dashing off with a kiss.

     As if he was almost challenged by the child's-play, Bucky scoffed. "Oh, son of a bitch, Steven Rogers, I'll have your ass on a plate when I catch up with you!" He called out, not caring about who was around as he straightened himself up and followed in the footsteps of sprinting after his boyfriend. Admittedly, he was a little jealous of the head start but he knew he could get there fast.

     Steve, on the other hand, completely booked it running. He wasn't going life-or-death full speed but he was definitely going fast enough to break a record or two. He thought about Bucky catching up with him as he ran, wondering what was included in having his ass on a plate. The thought was slightly intriguing actually. He decided to call back, just to stir the pot further.

     "Come and get me, I dare you." The jesting was only going to lead to one unfair game between both men but that did not matter in the slightest since it was all in good fun and nostalgia.

     Bucky nearly hurdled out of his shoes at the comment, chasing after the blond until he was just close enough to grab ahold of him, which just so happened to be somewhere around eleven and a half miles later. _The phrase "within arms reach" really comes to mind._

     Steve felt almost jerked back by the stopping force, letting out a sound that could resemble an 'oof' if someone had really been listening to him. He tried to shake off the brunette but he was too close, holding onto his shoulders and grinning deviously.

     "Tag, punk. And just for the record, I wasn't joking." Bucky winked, trying his hardest not to burst into a laughing fit before darting off again, this time ahead.

     The blond lit up like a Christmas Tree. Before he had the breath to tell him to watch his mouth, Bucky had already bolted away. Steve hadn't realized just how much fun it could be chasing someone around for fun, not for work and no handicap cards played.

     It wasn't but two or three more laps until he was neck and neck with the brunette, grabbing his left arm and pulling on it a little hard to get him to steer off into the grass filling the park. He tried his hardest to avoid dragging him onto the cement but the inevitable hit hard. Luckily, although they hit the pavement, they rolled onto the grass and Steve was the first to sit up, pulling his lover into his arms.

     "Ouch! You're a punk, Stevie." Bucky called to him, finding himself sitting back against Steve in the grass with the pair of thick and muscular arms around his shoulders. He was far from upset though, smiling like an idiot and panting too. Just as his partner, he liked having the adrenaline pump through his veins.

     Steve had a seemingly innocent smirk on his face to give back to the snarky comment. "Jerk." He laughed, holding onto the sniper tightly. Noticeably, Buckys hair had somewhat fallen from the bun, allowing it to tickle the blonds nose.

     Bucky felt like he had fallen love with his boyfriend all over again. "Are we done running for the morning? It's gotta be like seven or eight and I think I can shower and go back to bed." He mentioned, thinking to himself out loud like he often did. "Or coffee. We could get some coffee."

     "Yeah, sure. Coffee sounds good but we should freshen up first." The blond minded their current state, letting go of Bucky and running his hands through the locks of brown hair to take the hair tie out and play with it a little. It wasn't long before he pulled his hands away at a small flinch, wondering what he had done. Instinctively, Steve searched into what felt like a hot mess of hair before finding a small gash on the back of his boyfriends head.

     "Oh, fuck. Hey, Bucky? Sorry." He guiltily said.

      Bucky felt his expression go straight into that resting bitch face as he turned around to face Steve. "Am I bleeding, punk?" He knew the answer already, he could feel it but he didn't seem too bothered. "God, I haven't head you curse like that outside of the bedroom in a long time. I'm telling Tony."

     Honestly, growing up next to someone like Bucky, of course, Steve had a bad mouth but he made sure not to do so in front of any of the other Avengers for the sake of his good image. In reality, they all knew he had the worst mouth of all but they played it off and decided to bully him for sounding like a middle-aged mom always correcting them on their vulgarities.

     "You're not bleeding, no. But you're gonna have one hell of a headache later." Steve added, feeling bad for hurting Bucky like that, even if it was by accident.

     Bucky, however, had his soft, pink lips curved into a smile, almost about to laugh. "Stevie, I'm alright." He pitched in. "A little head bruise never killed anyone, at least not any Winter Soldier."

     "Ex. Ex-Winter Soldier." He replied dutifully.

     The brunette nodded in reply, rolling his neck. "Ok, Captain Rogers. Can you just put my hair back up please?"

     Steve sighed, grabbing all the loose ends of the brown hair and tying it up into another bun with a smile on his face. Bucky looked good with his hair up.

     "Coffee now?" Bucky asked, turning to face the blond.

     "Yeah, coffee now." Steve chimed, standing up and holding his hand out for the brunette to take.

     They walked to the car silently but happily, beaming with joy just from spending time with each other for a change. The silence felt like it was light though, if one of them wished to break it, it wouldn't be that hard, which is what happened.

     "Hey, uh." Bucky dragged out. "I think we should. I miss home too and being there with you would be more than great. I don't sound cheesy, right?" He quickly checked himself, making sure he didn't sound like a total softie for his boyfriend even though he totally was.

     Steve looked ecstatic and he found himself biting his lip so he didn't smile too much, his cheeks would get sore. "Good. I was hoping you'd agree... I kinda already got us a place."

     "Well, you better take me tomorrow, punk. Going off and buying an apartment-"

     "Condo." The blond chirped in.

     "Going off and buying us a condo without even telling me. Man what a fucking punk." Bucky shook his head and clicked his tongue, pretending to be surprised but he really wasn't. He couldn't hide the smile on his face though.

     Steve was glad this news evoked a positive reaction though, it would have been awkward otherwise. "Tomorrow it is, Sergeant Barnes."

     After finally arriving at the car, Steve pulled open the door for his boyfriend and gave a sincere, gentlemanly smile. Once he was in the car himself, he turned the AC up on full blast and turned his Spotify back on, playing some cheesy romantic Bing Crosby music, enjoying the short ride to the closest Starbucks Coffee drive-thru.

     The drinks were cold as ice. _'Perfect,'_ they thought in unison on the ride home.

      It wasn't rare to see them both joyous, the rare part was that it felt like the good times before everything managed to go south in their lives. This moment though, to the both of them, felt like the twenty-first century had gone and vomited on the '40's like they had been used to until now. The experience was new, kind of unnatural yet enjoyable. It was a memory they'd both have for a long time, one they would recreate time and time again without it ever getting old.


End file.
